


Moon Eyes

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Heaven, Illustrated, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sci-Fi AU, Slave Dean Winchester, Vengeance Driven Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Dean is the key to Castiel's revenge on Heaven.





	Moon Eyes

 

“This one.”

The merchant’s scowl suggested this had been a particularly troublesome piece of merchandise. 

“You sure? That one’s damaged goods. Got a real mouth on him, too.”

The young man before them was on his knees, wrists bound tight in their laser cuffs, but he really did have a defiant air about him. He was fair-skinned, nose and shoulders sprinkled with cinnamon freckles, and his short hair was a soft honeyed color somewhere between light brown and dark blond. He refused to look at either of them.

“Hm.” Castiel gripped the man’s chin and turned his face upward. There was no resistance, but the prisoner scowled. Pale eyes like pearls flicked up to meet Castiel’s for the briefest moment and then slid away to one side. They were stark, even the pupils faded like the rest of them, and glinted in the light.

“You see that? Dead blind,” the merchant butted in, as if he had the answers to all of the questions in the universe. Castiel ignored his comment entirely. The young man was not blind, far from it. It had taken almost a year to locate someone with the moon eyes that would lead Castiel to his goal, but at last, here he was.

“This. One,” he said firmly, sitting up. Heaven had nowhere left to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my ficlet! This is basically the story idea that came to me while drawing the artwork in the fic. It's on my long list of "I'd like to continue this someday, when I've finished some of my current projects." Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
